Paul Owen McQueen
by Toyota Supra 1995
Summary: *CARS 3 SPOILERS* It's time for the Florida 500, and Lightning isn't going with Cruz… but he has a good reason…
1. Prologue

It was a Sunny Day Cruz Ramirez just sat there thinking of how she came this far along in her racing career, while Looking at the Piston Cup that she had won. She still couldn't believe that Lightning gave her a second chance to race, she was forever grateful to him, even though he knew that it could potentially end his racing days…now he was her mentor, like Doc was to him

 _Flashback… 1 year ago_

 _Cruz still couldn't believe that she got to train the Lightning McQueen… she sighed as she dragged along the portable treadmill. She was surprised when Lightning told her no treadmills and he wanted to "get his tires dirty" she wished she knew what was going through Sterling's mind when he decided to keep McQueen Racing…_

 _Thunder Hollow… the next day_

 _She couldn't believe the she won! Her first real race at Thunder Hollow! She felt the excitement and adrenaline rushing through her oil lines and she looked at her first real trophy in awe. She then looked at Lightning and realized he didn't look too happy. She was genuinely Angry after their fight, he was the most selfish car she ever met…_

 _The next morning… When Cruz saw Mack in her rear view mirror, she knew this was going to be interesting…_

Present Day…

"Cruz?! We gotta get to track now, qualifying for the Florida 500 is coming up, and Smokey is meeting us down there! Mack is ready!" Cruz just sighed and laughed, only Lightning… she exited her house in Radiator Springs and looked at the cars she now considered Family… Mater, the funny tow truck who was like a younger Brother (and probably her biggest fan!), Flo and Ramone, Husband and Wife who made sure that she ate right and looked her best for every race. Fillmore who was her fuel expert, Sarge training her off road and to be ready for anything, Lizzie who could tell her hours of stories from the "old days", Luigi and Guido, her tire experts. Red the Shy fire truck who quickly warmed up to her.

Sheriff quickly became a fatherly figure in her life, considering her father died in a freak accident when she was 10. The first time she came into town and they met, they instantly clicked. Then Sally, who took care of all her racing contracts and sponsorships, and they were close as well.

She looked at her "family" and was so grateful to have the chance to meet all of them. She knew that they would always be supportive of her and she appreciated that. She finally closed the trailer door after Lightning urged her to get in the trailer, so they could make it to qualifying on time. The trailer was split into two major parts, one for Her, one for Lightning, and a little part for Luigi and Guido. She then noticed that Lightning wasn't getting into the trailer, but when she saw Sarge get into the trailer and shut the door behind him when he stated "Alright Soldier, McQueen left a letter explaining everything, be ready for an early day tomorrow!" Cruz was totally shocked that Lightning was not going with her this year to the qualifying. She then saw the letter that Sarge was talking about in her part of the trailer

 _Dear Cruz,_

 _I am so sorry I couldn't make it to qualifying with you this year, I know you wanted me to go but I will actually be going to Minnesota to go pick up a son I never knew about. Apparently he is about 15 and he is in prison for street racing, Sally will be going with me as well, and I will be live streaming your qualifying. I know Sarge is will probably have different methods for you, but I urge you to listen to him and follow his orders. He seemed like the best choice to go to qualifying with you, and Smokey is also going to be there, so listen to him as well. When you get to Florida I want you to do ten laps at 150mph then gun it and find the groove that works for you. Remember everything that you learned! Also don't let Storm get to your head, he may be a bit faster, but you are smarter than him. Keep safe, and remember Radiator Springs is Rooting for you, and so at Sally and I! Make us proud kid!_

 _The Fabulous Lightning McQueen- #95_

Cruz couldn't believe that Lightning had a son and he didn't have the nerve to tell her in person why he wasn't going to qualifying with her. She quickly began to feel anger boil up in her tank and she started to cry. She couldn't believe that Lightning wasn't going to make it. Sarge, who saw her crying, looked on, sort of unemotional, but he had a glint of sadness in his eye and finally asked to see the letter. By time he was done reading it, he got on the phone with McQueen, who was getting ready to leave.

 _Sarge: So your son is a troublemaker. After Florida and we return he's going to my boot camp! That ought to set him straight!_

 _Lightning: I totally agree Sarge, he is going to boot camp, and he going to be getting a job with Flo, which she already knows. And we are going to have to get schooling in as well, so Sally and I putting a joint effort on that. I just want to know what happened to his mom and where she is, and it's my hometown… can you make sure Cruz is okay?_

 _Sarge: I'll do my best, she is mad at you though for not telling her…_

 _Lightning: I would've loved to gone, but I'm just finding out I have a son, and I will have to deal with my father, who kicked me out of the house for not following his legacy and taking over the family company when he retired… and mom ran off and got killed 2 days later_

 _Sarge: Lightning, you sort out your issues and I'll see you either at Florida or Radiator Springs. You take care of yourself and Sally, Ok son?_

 _Lightning: Got it Sarge, and take care of Cruz!_

The line then went dead and Lightning sighed while Sally looked on in sadness, not knowing Lightning's childhood was that bad… she only hoped that his child didn't have a bad childhood and that he enjoyed Radiator Springs.

 _ **Please leave an Honest Review… I own nothing except the plot.**_

 _ **Side note: Lightning's son's name is Paul Owen McQueen. Paul for Paul Newman, who played Doc Hudson and Owen for Owen Wilson, who plays Lightning McQueen**_


	2. Chapter 1

_2018 Florida 500 qualifying- Day 1_

 _Cruz couldn't believe all the fans that had showed up on a day this hot day as she exited the trailer after Sarge. She then came face to face with Tex Dinoco and Strip "The King" Weathers._

 _Tex: Cruz! My new star racer! Ready to qualify this year? Let's make this season just as good as last year! Hey, wait a minute, where's Lightning? I needed to talk to him about a few things…_

 _Cruz: Actually, he is in Minnesota sorting out a family issue, so Sarge, Luigi, and Guido are with me, and Smokey is going to be here soon._

 _The King: I can't believe that he missed this…_

 _Cruz: Read the letter he wrote to me…_

 _A couple of minutes later…_

 _Tex: Somethin' tells me that this is going to be an interesting season for the Dinoco racing team…_

 _The King: You said it. Sarge, you don't mind if I take over for you as a temporary crew chief, do you?_

 _Sarge: Not at all, just make sure she follows her training schedule and Qualifies in the top 10…_

 _The King: Considering I was a racer, and a crew chief to Cal, we can make this the best season for Dinoco yet!_

 _Tex: That's what I like to hear… I do still need a racer for Rust-eze though…_

 _Sarge: Good luck with that Tex._

 _Cruz: Hate to interrupt, but qualifying begins in 10 minutes and I want to practice and scout the competition I have for this year_

 _The King: Alright. GUIDO GET HER READY, WE DON'T HAVE A LOT IF TIME._

 _Tex looked on how Strip and Cruz acted around each other… it's almost like they were a father daughter duo… Which gave Tex an idea that he knew would either shake everything up or help someone out dramatically._

 _The King got up to the podium and looked at the track thinking about how his late wife said everything was changing and people were not as friendly as before. Both him and Tex could definitely see it Jackson Storm, who still held the Track record. The King would love to see Cruz wipe that stupid smirk off of Storms face._

 _The King looking down at Cruz from the podium: Alright Cruz, 10 laps at 150, then max it out for 50 laps, then come in for a pit stop and a break if you want, Got it?_

 _Cruz just looked up and nodded and began to do her practice laps only to see Jackson Storm heading up from behind her. Not even two minutes later Storm was next her. Cruz didn't hate Jackson and he apologized, but Cruz and Jackson knew that McQueen didn't trust Jackson one but._

 _Storm: "Heard that McQueen has a kid… is that true?"_

Minnesota State Maximum Security Prison 2:30 P.M

Paul Owen McQueen sat in his cell with a boot on every tire, because of his escapes from other prisons that he Escaped from in the past… He thought back to his mother, who was killed when she was shot through the center of her Windshield

 ** _Flashback… 5 years ago_**

 ** _Paul McQueen was driving next to his mother on a brisk day when he was headed to his first day 4th grade when he saw a big black Cadillac pull out a gun, not say anything, and shoot his mother through her windshield. Only for the Cadillac to then speed away. He looked at his mother in horror and saw oil leaking out from her windshield and she collapsed onto her tires and her eyes shut. He was speechless, he felt like crying but he couldn't move… suddenly he saw 2 paramedics arrive and a police car began to lead him away, when finally he started to scream at the top of his lungs, the police officer tried to calm him down, but it was no use. A 3rd paramedic then showed up and quickly gave him a sedative, and the mother son duo were taken to the Hospital._**

 ** _2 Days later… Outside of the hospital room of Paul McQueen_**

 ** _? "… Ned, he needs his rest, You heard the doctors!"_**

 ** _Ned: "He is going to be the Next generation of the company! After all he is a McQueen! This company has been handed generation to generation, except for Lightning, who has been a disgrace to the McQueen Family! I want legal Custody of Paul! Besides your Grief for Angela could effect the way you raise him!"_**

 ** _?: "IT ISN'T MY FAULT HAYLEY GOT SHOT THROUGH THE WINDSHIELD! I WAS HER MOTHER!_**

 ** _Ned: "SHELIA, YOU THINK I WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN! ANGELA WAS LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME AND SHE WAS SO MUCH BETTER THAN LIGHTNING! Since I am a fair man, I will make you this offer once Shelia, come live in my house and we have joint Custody of Paul. Is that fair enough for you?"_**

 ** _Shelia: "Very well…"_**

 ** _Suddenly a Doctor drove into the Room and motioned for Ned and Shelia to follow him_**

 ** _Doctor: "It's been 2 days, I am going to inject a reverse sedative into him, but I need his legal guardian to sign off on this sheet. Which of you are th Legal guardian for Paul McQueen, seeing as how his mother passed away?_**

 ** _Ned: We have decided on joint Custody on Paul._**

 ** _Doctor: Where are the whereabouts of his father at this time?_**

 ** _Ned: His father is not involved in his life, and he never has been_**

 ** _Doctor: Would you like for one of our social workers to contact Paul's father?_**

 ** _Shelia: Not at this time, we still need time to grieve properly and plan a funeral for my *sniff* daughter!_**

 ** _The tears welled up in Shelia's eyes as she began to cry… after being strong for so long she finally knew that she had to accept the fact that her only child was dead… and she had to take over the role of being Paul's mother in a sense. She looked up an whispered… "Hayley, I will make sure Paul never forget who you were!"_**

 **Thank you all for following and favoriting the story! I own nothing but the Plot, Paul Owen McQueen, Ned McQueen, Hayley, and Shelia. Also if you were wondering about King, She was played by Lynda Petty (Wife of Richard Petty) died in 2014**


End file.
